Muje Bhulega to nahi?
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Ek teri yaari ka hi saaton janam haqdar hoo main... A DUO OS


_**A/N**_ _ **Here's another os from my side. Hope you like it.**_

"Itni raat Ko Abhijeet sir ka call. Pakka koi murder huya hoga" _**sub-inspector daya said rubbing his eyes.**_

"Yes sir kaha khoon huya hai" _**daya said in a formal tone.**_

"Kya daya mood bigad diya tumne. Itna workoholic hona theek nahi" _**Abhijeet replied casually.**_

"Dekho kon bol Raha hai" _**daya murmured but Abhijeet heard it clearly.**_

"Kuch kaha tumne" _**Abhijeet asked in a strict voice.**_

"Arey nahi sir main wo...kuch nahi" _**daya replied hesitantly.**_

"Acha suno happy birthday" _**Abhijeet said in a bit soft voice and cut the call before hearing daya's reply.**_

"Sir bhi na.." _**daya thought with a smile and teary eyes. It was the first time someone wished him at 12**_

 _ **0000000000000000**_

"Kya yaar Thakte nahi ho tum. Dekho Abhi hum kal chale jayenge na" _**daya said in a tired voice.**_

"Dekh daya already ek week beet chuka hai tere bday ke baad and tuje main treat bhi nahi de paya mission ke Karan. Aj hum chal rahe hai and that's final." _**Abhijeet replied in a commanding voice.**_

 _ **Daya shook his head and went to change as he knew he couldn't defy Abhijeet in this case.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000**_

"Bilkul nahi Abhijeet tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai. Aj koi party nahi" _**daya said in a strict voice.**_

"Le..kin t..u to ba..h..a...r se ma...ng..wa le ku..ch" _**Abhijeet said in a feeble voice.**_

"Tum kehna Chate ho mere bhai ke gale se daliya nahi utar raha aur main bahar se khaana mangwa ke khau" _**daya replied angrily.**_

"D..a..ya l..ek..in..." _**Abhijeet started but was cut by daya.**_

"Koi Lekin nahi ek to kal raat Ko sedative nahi liye muje 12 baje wish karne ke liye and janab ki tabiyat aur bigad gayi..kitne mushkil se bukhar utra tha. Ab kuch nahi sununga chup chap leto aur dawai lelo" _**daya said a scolding tone and gave Abhijeet his medicines.**_

 _ **Abhijeet silently gulped them and went to sleep knowing well his brother won't listen to him in this regard.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000**_

"Abhijeet itne paise kharch karne ki kya zaroorat thi yar" _**daya said almost scolding his best friend**_

"Ek to janab ke liye gift lao. Uparse se janab ka bhashan suno" _**Abhijeet said clearly irritated.**_

"Arey to Abhijeet gift kuch aur bhi de sakte the . Itna mehenga bike. Tumne pakka loan liya hoga iskeliye" _**daya said in the same tone.**_

"Ha Liya hai. Waise bhi bikes muje bhi pasand hain. Chal Kahi chalte hai maza ayega." _**Abhijeet said in a happy tone.**_

"Ha apko inkar karne ki himmat humme thodi hai. Chaliye.." _**daya said with a smile and they left for an adventurous ride.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000**_

 _ **His tired steps was signalling something bad.**_

 _ **Daya looked at him and asked in a strong tone**_ "Kya hua. Dr ne kya kaha?"

 _ **Abhijeet replied almost in a whisper**_ "Alzheimer initial stage"

"Abhijeet dekho abhi to bus initial stage haina. Chalo tennis khelne chalte hai. Bohot din se nahi khela" _**daya said with a fake smile.**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him and nodded.**_

 _ **00000000000000000**_

 _ **His thought process was broken by an incoming msg. He looked at and deleted it seeing an promotional message.**_

"Pata hai daya teri tabiyat to bohot bigad gayi thi isliye tuje wish nahi kar paya tha. Aj jab tuje belated happy birthday wish kiya teri un bejaan ankhon Ko dekhke bohot dar Gaya tha. Doctor ne bola tha pehle tera occasionally memory lapse hoga . Phir permanent bhi ho aj shayad kuch minute ke liye tuje main yaad nahi tha. Phir kuch salon baad agar tu muje bhul Gaya to? Yar main nahi jee paunga aise. Lekin tu to hoga na mere saath. Aaj jaise un kuch minute ke Baad gale se lagaya tha, tab bhi lagayega na? Muje tootne nahi dega na? Bhul to nahi jayega na muje?" _**He slept with all these thoughts with a lone tear in his eyes.**_

 _ **But his heart knew his brother won't leave his side ever.**_

 _ **A/N Kaisa tha guys hope aplogon Ko bore nahi Kiya**_

 **Eagerly awaiting your reviews**

 _ **And Deepti hope u liked it *fingers crossed***_


End file.
